1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to organic light emitting display devices including a plurality of transparent regions arranged in an asymmetrical configuration and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device has been developed as a next-generation display devices. The transparent organic light emitting display device may include a transparent region and a pixel region. In the transparent organic light emitting display device, an image of an object before and/or after a transparent region of the organic light emitting display device may be recognized by a user, while the organic light emitting display device is in an OFF state. In an ON state of the organic light emitting display device, an image may be displayed in a pixel region of the organic light emitting display device using a light generated from an organic light emitting layer of the pixel.
However, since the transparent regions may be repeatedly arranged with a constant gap in the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, each of the transparent regions may operate as optically multiple slits. The multiple slits may cause diffraction interference of a light passing therethrough, so that the image of the object viewed through the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device may be distorted, while the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device is in the OFF state. Such image distortion may reduce the quality of images displayed in the pixel region, while the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device is in the ON state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.